This invention relates to improvements in spa covers with lifting devices and combines a spa cover and a lifting device, preferably of the type disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,599, issued Nov. 2, 1999. The spa cover lifting device of the referenced patent was further improved in U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,063, issued Dec. 12, 2000, which includes a spring assist for the pivotal lifting device that is preferred for the combination spa cover and lift unit of this invention.
The foldable spa cover and lift unit of this invention integrates the lifting device with a foldable spa cover to improve the appearance and functionality of the combination. In addition the combined unit insures that the design of the lifting mechanism is coordinated with the design of a particular foldable spa cover.
Spa covers come in a variety of different configurations adapted to conform to the open top of a spa. Typically, a heated spa has a spa structure or housing that supports an insulated spa cover to retain the heat of the spa water during periods of non-use. A conventional spa cover comprises a thick, insulated foam pad covered with a protective, impervious casing. Because the spa cover can become unwieldy, the modern spa cover is typically foldable along a center fold to facilitate removal and replacement. This folding feature of the modern spa cover was used to advantage in the spa cover lifting devices described in the referenced U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,974,599 and 6,158,063. A spa cover lifting device eases the burden of removing and replacing the spa cover by use of a pivoting lifting frame that is connected to the spa structure.
In previous embodiments the lifting device has a cross member that spans the spa cover and takes advantage of the fold in the cover to engage the cover when lifting the folded cover to a convenient vertical storage position or returning the folded cover from the storage position to the top of the spa. In such a system the lifting frame has two arms that are pivotally mounted to the spa structure and support a cross member over the top of the spa cover. Although not fixed to the spa cover, the lifting frame is effectively connected to the cover when the cover is folded over the cross member of the frame. During periods of non-use, when the cover is unfolded and lying flat on the top of the spa structure, the cross member rests on the top of the cover and detracts from the appearance of the cover. In certain instances the weight of the cross member and lifting arms can deform the top of the cover. Additionally, when the spa cover lifting frame is sold as a kit, the frame must be provided with adjustment mechanisms in order to adapt the frame to a particular cover and spa structure.
The integrated spa cover and lifting device of this invention enables the spa cover to be engaged at the sides thereby eliminating the unattractive and potentially damaging cross member. Additionally, with a part of the lifting mechanism incorporated into the cover, an adjustable cross member is not required and the frame parts are reduced in number and cost. In preferred embodiments of the improved combination spa cover and lifting device, the spa cover includes engagement sockets having a keyway for keying the lifting frame to the spa cover. In this manner, the spa cover and lifting device are sold as a package. This ensures that the lifting device sold with the spa cover is an authorized device and designed to maximize style and operability. These and other features of the improved spa cover and lift unit will become apparent from the following summary and detailed description of the preferred embodiments.
The foldable spa cover and lift unit of this invention combines a foldable spa cover with an integral lifting mechanism for conveniently removing and replacing an insulated covering for a heated spa.
The term xe2x80x9cspaxe2x80x9d is used to generally describe a hot tub or other bath facility with a whirlpool that is customarily used at home or in an apartment or condominium complex. In general, the volume of water in the spa is maintained heated for an extended period of time and it is therefore desirable to cover the spa with a cover that provides thermal insulation for the heated water to reduce the cost of reheating the water to the desired temperature. In addition, the insulated spa cover provides protection of the contained water from contamination with debris.
The lifting mechanism includes a frame apparatus that is in part pivotally connected to the spa structure or housing of the spa. The frame apparatus preferably has telescopic side elements as disclosed in the referenced patents to permit adjustment of the frame apparatus to fit spas of different size and configuration.
A conventional spa is typically constructed with an inner water container with external water heating and circulating systems to circulate heated water in the container. The inner container and circulating conduits are typically housed in a cabinet or in a support pedestal which provides an exterior surface for attaching the lifting apparatus. Details of the internal construction of the spa are omitted in this description as being unnecessary to the structure and operation of the combination spa cover and lift unit of this invention.
The spa cover used in this invention is a folding type that includes a thick, padded cover piece that is essentially provided in two half segments connected together by a hinge seam for folding to facilitate the removal, replacement and storage of the cover. At least one of the segments of the folding cover includes an internal cross support to prevent the cover from sagging when spanning a spa structure. In this invention the supporting internal cross member in at least one of the cover segments is utilized for anchoring an interconnection mechanism for engaging the distal ends of the arm members of the frame apparatus. The lifting device not only assists in removal and replacement of the cover, but is designed to conveniently store the folded cover in a suspended vertical position at the side of the spa to preserve the form of the cover piece and maintain the cover in an elevated position above the ground. The lifting device thereby minimizes the handling of the spa cover during use of the spa which avoids damage and greatly extends the useful life of the cover. These and other advantages will become apparent upon a consideration of the detailed description that follows.